


Connections

by EmblemFire



Series: McHanzo Week 2016: Let Them Rest [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, McHanzo Week, Past Lives, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Short & Sweet, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/EmblemFire
Summary: They never expected something as small as this to leave them both in shock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *crashes into the Overwatch fandom* What's good my dudes, I'm here to finally contribute and make you all sick of me in one week guaranteed! I think I'm following the right McHanzo Week (hopefully) and this is the Day One Prompt: First Times! Please enjoy, and try to find the hidden reference I have in the story ;)

It was uncommon for men like Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada to become flustered over simple actions. They were jagged rough from their years of experience, as quick as a draw and as rugged as the wounds of their past. They've seen more than they could ever hope to forget in a lifetime. And yet something as small as holding hands makes them both red in the face.

A suggestion from Jesse, saying that they 'may as well come out with it' or they would never hear the end of it from the younger and older cast of their company. And Hanzo had agreed. But he never thought the simple brush of their hands would make him blush almost instantaneously as they approached the busy recreational area together. A man trained to conceal his emotions, crumbling under the touch of his significant other... He would have scoffed at himself if he looked at the scene when he was a young man.

"Yer holdin' my hand too hard, honey..." Jesse laughed quietly, strain evident in his voice although his own face was flushed as red as Hanzo's. His caramel skin was burning with obvious shyness, and the archer bit back a smile as he loosened his grip on the other's hand. Yes... They both had their fair share of close calls that would toughen them up over time. But even the gun for hire cowboy couldn't hide the sheepish color of his cheeks.

It was something they'd agreed to together, as they always will do, if it meant they could pick each other up in the end and clean off the blood when the dust settled. They were two halves of the same whole, that came together as individuals to create a bond so deeply intricate nobody could untie them. The thought of a man like Hanzo being his soulmate was unsurprising to Jesse, even if the jabs from his peers told him his lucky lady would be on her way eventually.

By the time they reached the doorway, they were both flustered and smiling like a pair of lovesick fools. Which they were. And as Lena shouted with glee while Genji nearly steamed like a kettle in his obvious excitement over his brother's acceptance of happiness, a subtle rubbing of a thumb over knuckles made Hanzo smile wider if possible.

They would blush like teenagers and be embarrassed about their newest step in life together.

 


End file.
